i like the badboys
by Something Warm
Summary: Kim Crawford, the new girl of Seaford High, accidentally stumbles onto a scene she would just rather forget. But then Jack Brewer comes along, and all of a sudden, high school gets rather interesting. – Jack/Kim. (Warnings : language, lemons, and all those bad things high schoolers tend to do)


****Includes the following : brief lemon, language, and clicheness.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:** _heat me up for spring_

* * *

"Crap, crap, _crap_–" Kim Crawford, Seaford High's newest student, mumbled as she continued to shove random books into her locker. The warning bell signalling third period had just recently rang, yet the blonde was still crouched down on the floor shuffling through her bag.

Being the good student she is, Kim began to panic, the thought of actually being _late _was absolutely unacceptable – even if she was the new student, and therefore has a half-decent excuse.

_'Where is it? Where is it?' _she thought as she hurriedly searched for her schedule sheet hidden in the deep ends of her bag. By some miracle, Kim had found the half-torn paper, which indicated that her next class, AP Language, was located in hall B room 42. However, at that moment, the bell rung obnoxiously and Kim, in a rush, shuffled her way towards the C hall.

Now Kim Crawford was a very likable girl. She had a type of attitude that attracted many people instantly – which would explain how she managed to score friends on her first day of school. But since none of her new friends had class near her third period, Kim decided to _not_ be that new annoying girl who gets lost in the big bad high school, and resolved to find her own way to class.

If only she had walked with a friend, then they would've likely informed her that hall C had been inactive for some time, now used mostly for secret hookups.

If only–

If only she did that, Kim wouldn't have walked clumsily into this scene.

"Sorry I'm la–" A raw, glutton-filled moan cut her off, leading Kim to focus her attention upwards. It was only then did she take notice of the half-dressed couple fucking roughly in front of her.

She watched the infamous thrusting motion continue, uninterrupted by her arrival. The girl, who she recognized was in her second period, was leaning over a large desk, used generally for Biology labs, skirt flipped up and hands grasping tightly on the edge of the desk with a look of pure unadulterated pleasure.

Paralyzed, Kim could only stare as the guy stood behind the girl, pulling out every so often, before quickly slamming back in – each time igniting yet another wail of pleasure from the girl. Kim couldn't help but focus her attention on the strong pair of tan hands gripping the narrow waist of the girl, as if to hold her in place for his thrusts.

Without her approval, her eyes trailed their way up from the hands, where she saw a brown-haired boy – no older than her – face void of any emotions. The only facial expression shown was the crinkle of his brow at every hard thrust.

Kim noticed the difference in the two. The girl, obviously on a pleasure-high, looked absolutely crazed with her shirt off, skirt pushed out of the way, and bra straps hanging off loosely. The boy, however, wasn't moaning nor did look as if he was about to die of pleasure, though he occasionally let a grunt slip past. Overall, he looked concentrated, as if focusing all his energy to get only himself off. His clothes were well-placed on his body, on having his skater jeans unzipped enough for his cock to plunge repeatedly into the girl.

At a particular hard thrust, she heard the girl moan out yet another cry, though albeit a much louder response than before. Now, Kim knew she should've left at this moment, but goddammit there was something about the way he was fucking her made Kim stand her ground.

And, really, she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if _she _was the one being fucked into the table by that awfully good-looking brown hair-boy. The girl's moans was making her question just how skilled he was in this particular act.

Shocked at her thoughts, Kim accidentally let her bag slip out of her nimble fingers, enticing the nameless boy to look over at her direction. Her face instantly started to heat up as stared into the boy's chocolate brown eyes, which was darkened by lust and a hint of mischief.

Following her face's action, Kim felt her body quickly heat up and it was then did the boy decide to turn all his attention to her. As he continued to pound into the unsuspecting girl (she noticed a little bit harsher than before he noticed her arrival) his eyes never once left Kim's.

It must be the way his whole body was shifted in her direction, or the playful smirk dancing on his lips, or the way his eyes seemed to roll back once in a while before focusing again on her – which caused Kim to slightly become out of breath. Oh god, the way his eyes seemed to trail over her body made her feel dizzy.

She snapped out of her lust-clouded thoughts when she heard the girl climax, indicating by her muffled cry, as she seemed to not want to alert the whole school.

Kim quickly grabbed her bag and jolted out the door, the moment she felt her legs come back alive. Instead of fleeing directly towards her real classroom, the blonde made a beeline to the bathroom, in hopes of calming her overly heated body.

She crashed the moment she entered the handicap stall and thanked god the bathroom was empty.

_'What the _fuck_ just happened?'_

Never before in her sixteen years of living, did she ever felt that, that– claustrophobic. It was as if the room was slowly closing in on her and all that was left was just burning heat. Kim realized she must've been imagining it because it was a fairly cool April day and the classroom looked exceptionally wide.

_'And that, that overly sensual girl' _she shuddered at her next thought, _'...and that guy–'_

He was too nonchalant; casually fucking a girl while staring bullets into her? Did he not know he was setting her on fire?

Kim could still remember the way his eyes roamed her every curves. And while she would _never_ admit it – it was kinda hot how he was staring at her while fucking a random girl. It made her feel as if _she _was the one on the receiving end of those deep poundings.

Naughty thoughts started to fly into her mind.

She wanted to be fucked in empty classrooms by him. She wanted him to lift up her skirt and thrust into her needy womb. She wanted to be the one moaning into pure bliss. But she also wanted him to be into it just like she would be, hypothetically speaking if they were to ever fuck – though she doubt it would ever happen.

After all, Kim was planning undeniably to give her virginity to someone she cares about.

Kim didn't know how long she stayed there – it felt like hours though it was barely five minutes. Checking her phone, she jumped up from the floor and made her way out of the bathroom when she realized class had started twenty minutes ago!

Checking her schedule slip three times, Kim began to race out to hall B, her mind quickly deciding which excuse to fire at the teacher.

Propping open the door, Kim almost gave out a cry of relief when she realized that it was indeed a proper classroom with table-filled students and a stern looking teacher.

Though her relief was cut short as everyone in the class turned to stare silently at her. Kim numbly made her way to the teacher, who was eying Kim with some sort of distatse, though it could just be the way he generally looked – face crooked and mouth tilted to form a hard frown.

"And just _what _are you?" He asked once she reached him, standing stiffly next to his wooden podium.

Kim resisted the urge to scowl at his rude question; teacher or not, that was no way to talk to another person. "Kim Crawford, sir."

At that point, people began to whisper amongst themselves about the new blonde. The teacher made a tsking sound before shouting for the class to quiet down.

He looked at her again, "Now I understand that you are a new student, but in the class of Mr. Sturkburb," she assmued he meant himself "you are required to show up on time, _not _interrupting my lesson in the middle."

She tried to defend herself. "I'm sorry, sir. My locker was jammed and I got lost–"

"Excuses, excuses." Mr. Sturkburb replied, and dismissed her with a flick of his – pointing at one of the empty desks near the back. "That shall be your seat for the rest of the year – do not make me move because of your partner."

She didn't realize what he meant; there was no one sitting there. However, as she made her way down the aisle, she heard the many whispers interlaced with jealousy and lust.

"Why does_ she _get to sit there?"

"Lucky _bitch_,"

"Damn, blonde got a nice ass,"

"I'd tap that anytime, anywhere."

_'Just who sits here?' _Her curiosity was piqued. She assumed it was a guy, due to all their girls' whining. _'He must be one fine specimen,'_

It was at that moment, the door was opened, and her question was answered.

* * *

Unbeta'd because I was just too damn excited to post this up. Reviews would really make me feel special (horny).


End file.
